Duet
by uptown line
Summary: Nick and Jeff snoop on Kurt and Blaine. They find themselves singing a duet to each other. Well, at least Nick kinda does. Written for Niff Week, with the theme "Duets".


**A/N: Another little drabble thing I wrote for Niff Week! :)**

* * *

"Nick, what are you doing?"

The boy in question makes a hurried shushing sound, placing a finger to his lips as he continues to keep his stance, body contorted in an awkward manner as he leans partially against the choir room doors. He beckoned an increasingly curious Jeff and pushed open the door slightly wider, so that he could show Jeff what exactly he was peeping on.

_I really can't stay._

_(Oh baby you'll freeze out there.)_

_Say, lend me a coat._

_(It's up till your knees out there.)_

_I wish I knew how to break this spell._

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.)_

"What are they doing?" Jeff asks, the corners of his mouth turning into an amused smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He places an arm over Nick's shoulders so he can get a better view. Nick feels partially offended that Jeff is implying how short he is, but he thinks it feels quite nice having Jeff's warm body leaning against his back. When Jeff giggles, he can feel the vibrations from Jeff's chest, since it's touching his back, and yeah, it feels _really_ nice.

"Ten bucks say they kiss at the end."

"Hey, I was going to make that bet!"

"Beat you to it!"

"Don't be mean Jeff! I was here first, may I remind you!"

They continued to watch Kurt and Blaine serenade each other, with so much sexual tension oozing from their voices and all their flirty glances and touches. Jeff let slip an "aww", and Nick nudged him to warn him to keep quiet. If they were found, they would definitely spoil the mood, and hey, he shipped Kurt and Blaine together okay, and he wasn't going to ruin this moment for them.

Jeff resisted the urge to clap for the pair as they finished the song. He flipped his fringe to the side and frowned at the non-progress that the two inside the room were making. "They're only just talking? Where's the making out? I don't get it!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Soon. I'm very sure- ahh crap. I don't think it's going to happen-ah!"

He stumbled backwards as he spotted from the corner of his eye, a man coming down the hallway. Jeff barely had time to react to Nick's sudden jump, but luckily found the wall behind him and steadied himself against it, wrapping his arms around Nick in instinct to keep the brunette from falling. They were frozen in that position for a short moment, before they realized how compromising their positions were and moved apart awkwardly, straightening their blazers. The man they had spotted walked towards the choir room doors with an amused smile on his face as he glanced over at Nick and Jeff. Jeff spotted a "Visitor" pass clipped onto the man's breast pocket. No wonder he didn't recognize the man.

The pair watched as the man entered the choir room. Nick was unsure if he was more upset that the man might be spoiling a moment with the sudden intrusion, or at the possibility that he could be missing a critical moment for Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

Blaine exited the room almost as soon as the man stepped in, brushing shoulders with the man. As the choir room doors closed behind him, he turned towards the other Warblers, smiling at them confusedly, his head tilted slightly to the side. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jeff and Nick quickly exchanged a look. "Uh, nothing, just, uh.. happened to walk by," Jeff managed to stutter out.

"Okay…" Blaine said as he continued to walk. He stopped after taking a few steps and looked back at the pair, remembering something.

"I think I should point that out to you guys," he said, raising his right hand to point at a sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above Nick and Jeff's heads. "Trent thought it'd be funny to decorate the hallway. Have fun!" he teased in a sing-song voice as he continued to walk.

"Huh," Nick said, looking upwards and considering the situation they were in. He titled his head back down to look Jeff in the eyes. "Well then, shall we-mmph." Jeff had taken a brave step forward and cupped Nick's cheek, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Nick's eyes widened in surprise at first, because Jeff was kissing him, and he never thought about it before, but now that Jeff's lips were on his, it just felt so right. He relaxed into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut and his arms snaking their way around Jeff's waist.

Jeff was the first one to pull away. He was pleasantly surprised that Nick didn't push him away. They stood there in silence, just gazing into each other's eyes, Nick's arms still firmly wrapped around Jeff's waist, and Jeff's hand settling on Nick's neck. Nick broke the silence by letting out a nervous laugh, and Jeff felt his cheeks burn, ducking his head.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious~"

Jeff grinned widely and looked up, raising an eyebrow at Nick, who this time, was the one who initiated the kiss.

"Ooh, your lips are delicious."

Jeff whacked Nick on the arm this time. "Stop being so cheesy!"

"I found it quite appropriate y'know."

Jeff shook his head, his cheeks hurting from all the smiling he was doing, and he pulled away from Nick's embrace. His hand found Nick's, and he laced their fingers together, pulling him away from the choir room.

"How about we continue this duet back in the dorm room?"


End file.
